


the pieces fit (perspective hits)

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [43]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Hook-Up, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: ashton goes to a bar with michael, and guess who happens to be there?
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	the pieces fit (perspective hits)

**Author's Note:**

> hello here we are!!!!!!! again. this is part two to the last prompt fic i wrote yesterday, based on the prompt "why do i even bother" from [amanda](http://lifewasradical.tumblr.com)! thank you to [molly](http://staticsounds.tumblr.com) for proofreading for me and all my fans for encouraging me for a part two!!!
> 
> title from 'uncomfortable' by wallows
> 
> enjoy!

“I think that’s Luke over there.” 

Ashton’s sitting at a table at some bar downtown, attempting to bury his feelings in a Jagerbomb as he sulks at Michael sitting across the table from him. Michael shakes his head a little bit, trying to look in the direction that Ashton is gazing longingly towards. “Where is he?” 

“You can’t look, Michael, he might see you!”

“Dude, he doesn’t even know who I am.” Ashton sighs, deflating a little bit into his seat as he runs his finger along the rim of his drink. His eyes are on the blond man on the other side of the bar, curls neat on his head as he laughs at something his friend says. He can’t quite see his face, but he knows if he turns and sees him, he’s going to have to erase himself from existence. 

“Doesn’t mean I can't ask you to not look at him,” he grumbles, downing the rest of his drink. “I’m going to get another one.” 

“No, man, I’ll get it for you, I need another beer anyways,” Michael says, finishing off his drink. “You just stay right there.” Ashton sighs as he sinks into the cushion of his seat, and Michael shakes his head as he gets up and heads to the bar to order them both drinks. 

He’s standing waiting for the bartender to come back with his drinks as someone comes up to stand next to him, dark curls atop their head and tattoos littering their skin. Michael has to stop himself from staring a little bit, rubbing his arm anxiously as the man orders two drinks as well. 

“You’re sitting with Ashton, right?” the stranger asks him, and Michael almost does a double take to make sure that this man is talking to him. 

“Uh, yeah,” he manages, letting out an almost awkward laugh as the bartender slides his drinks across the bartop to him. “Do I know you? Or does Ash?” The other man laughs a little bit, shaking his head.

“No, you see, my friend Luke had a little… meeting with him a couple weeks,” he explains, and Michael lights up, a mischievous grin taking over his face as he understands what’s happening here (or at least he thinks he does).

“Oh, yes, the infamous Luke,” he laughs with a grin. “I’ve heard much about their little meet-cute. Ashton over there has been pining ever since. Hence why he’s drinking Jagerbombs. Basically a deathwish, if you ask me.” 

“Oh, certainly,” the other man laughs. “Well, I’m Calum. We’ve only been here for a few minutes, do you want to join us at our table? Maybe we can remedy this mutual pining that’s been going on between the two of them once and for all.” Michael just grins wider. 

“Oh, that’s a fantastic idea,” he says. “I’m Michael, by the way. I will… do what I can to get Ashton to your table.” Calum grins as the bartender slides his rum and coke and Luke’s strawberry margarita over the bartop. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you there, then, handsome.” He gives Michael a wink, and Michael’s certain that he’s flushed down to his toes when he makes it back to the table with Ashton. Ashton sighs a little bit, lighting up a little when he sees Michael coming back. 

“Took you long enough,” he says with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe you’re drinking beer. Why do I even bother taking you out with me when all you’re going to do is get dad drunk?” Michael rolls his eyes as he stands in front of the table with their drinks. 

“Come on, I’ve got a friend that wants us to go sit with him,” he says, gesturing back with his shoulder. Ashton sighs, rolling his eyes a little bit as he slides out of his seat. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Clifford, because I like this table.” Michael just grins a little bit wider. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like this one better.”

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:

Ashton, in fact, did not like this table better.

He didn’t like this table better because Michael is a fucking piece of shit, and apparently so is Luke’s friend Calum, as they slide in next to one another and force Luke and Asthton to sit next to each other. There’s a tension around the whole table, whether it be an anxious one, or a sexual one, he couldn’t tell. He just knew that he was brushing elbows with Luke, and the very feeling was sending a shiver up his spine. 

“Hey,” is all Ashton can manage, small and anxious as he shoots a half smile at Luke. Luke looks over to him, cheeks pink as he offers him the smallest of smiles. 

“Hey,” he returns nervously, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. It’s silky and shiny under the lights of the bar, and Ashton’s first thought was how nice it would look on the floor, so he has to look away. He bites his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to think about literally anything else as he sips at his drink. Calum and Michael are shamelessly flirting on the other side of the table, both of their cheeks red from hitting it off so easily and from alcohol. 

“Can we talk?” Luke offers after a beat, his voice small. “Outside, maybe?” Ashton looks over to him, a little surprised, but he nods. Calum and Michael are thoroughly distracted with one another, laughing about something stupid already and leaning easily into one another. Ashton slides out of the booth, Luke following him as they make their way out of the bar. 

Ashton rubs his arms a little bit from the chill of outside, biting his lip as Luke kicks at a rock nearby, his boots glittering in the streetlights as he leans against the wall. 

“So,” Ashton starts, not wanting to step on Luke’s toes. It was his idea to talk, so he doesn’t want to unleash anything until he hears what he has to say. Luke gives him a sheepish grin, tugging a little at the collar of his shirt, half open to expose his chest. Ashton has to swallow another dirty thought, and chalks it up to one too many Jagerbombs. 

“I’m sorry for the other night,” he says softly. “Things got out of hand, I got out of hand, I just… I really wanted to make things better and I took things too far and I panicked before I even could completely comprehend what had happened and just… ran away. That wasn’t fair to you.” 

“It did kind of suck,” Ashton admitted. “But if it means anything to you… I’ve been thinking about you nonstop since that night. Not just because… you know. But because you seemed so genuinely caring about my shirt getting stained and wanted to help fix it so badly… I really appreciated that. But I’ve also been thinking about… how I didn’t even get a chance to return the favor.” Luke blushes a little bit, shaking his head as he tucks a stray golden curl behind his ear. 

“I spilled our drinks all over you, it was the least I could do,” he offers with a slight laugh. “I didn’t need anything in return.” Ashton shakes his head, running his hand through his own curls, and Luke watches him closely, biting his own lip between his teeth.

“And you paid for my drinks,” Ashton said with a shake of his head. “No, you definitely deserved to have the favor returned. Hell, the offer’s still on the table.” Ashton’s not sure if it’s him or the alcohol talking (or a mixture of them both), but at least he’s being honest. Luke gives him this look, a mix of confusion and curiosity as he steps a little closer. 

“Well, then, how would you like to make it up to me then?” he asks, and his eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones lightly and it nearly takes Ashton out. Ashton just grins as he offers him his hand. 

“Why don’t we get out of here and I can show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
